La plume de Goncourt Island
by Linaelle
Summary: CONCOURS ! Luffy bavait déjà devant ce seul mot : concours ... Il n'avait pas tout à fait compris ce que ça voulait dire mais ça sonnait challenge, épreuve, jeu... En un mot, piraterie et ça lui plaisait. Un exercice de style ? Un défi bien difficile pour notre célèbre équipage ! ZoSan.
1. Un crayon pour les Mugiwaras !

**CHAPITRE 1 : Un crayon pour les Mugiwaras !**

« Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue à tous pour notre immense concours d'écriture, célèbre sur tout Grand Line et même au-delà, sur toutes les mers du…

- Heu, m'sieur l'maire, c'est la première fois qu'on l'fait, l'concours, il peut pas être célèbre…

- Excellente remarque, Ed. Reprenons. Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue à tous pour la toute première édition de notre exceptionnel concours d'écriture ! Il y aura du suspens ! Il y aura de l'amour ! Il y aura de la joie ! Il y aura de la douleur ! Il y aura de la jalousie ! Il y aura de l'excitation ! Il y aura…

- Heu, m'sieur l'maire, les spectateurs sont en train d'partir… Vous d'vriez passer aux modalités…

- Excellente remarque, Ed. Reprenons. Et nous espérons tous, bien entendu, qu'il y aura… du talent ! En jeu, cette magnifique statue en bronze ! Pour la remporter, il faudra obtenir le plus de votes à main levée de nos chers spectateurs, seuls juges de vos réalisations ! Et maintenant, le thème ! Vous devrez écrire une déclaration, quelque chose de fort, quelque chose de pur ! En bref, faites-nous rêver ! Et, contrainte supplémentaire, vous devrez obligatoirement utiliser les mots suivants : **blessure**, **douleur**, **bateau**, **sang** et **fièvre **! Vous avez une heure, du papier et un crayon ! Mais passons tout de suite à la présentation des candidats qui se sont généreusement inscrits : un joyeux paysan au chapeau de paille répondant au nom de Luffy ; un mercenaire fort et fier, Zoro ; une splendide et colérique voyageuse prénommée Nami ; un charpentier fantasque, Usopp ; un cuisinier hors-pair doublé d'un dragueur invétéré, Sanji ; une adorable peluche parlante, Chopper et une archéologue bien mystérieuse, Robin !

- Heu, m'sieur l'maire, ces jeunes gens ressemblent étrangement au Chapeau de Paille et au chasseur de pirates, Roronoa.

- Excellente remarque, Ed. Il s'agit même de l'ensemble de l'équipage ! Mais personne d'autre ne voulait participer alors…

- Heu, m'sieur l'maire, vous voulez dire que ces pirates sanguinaires sont les seuls candidats d'un concours… d'écriture ? Et vous ne…

- Excellente remarque, Ed. Je crois qu'ils en ont après la statue en bronze, allez savoir pourquoi. Mais… reprenons ! Candidats, prêts ? C'est parti ! »

Et notre charmant équipage se mit à écrire, chacun à sa manière. Luffy, assis sur sa chaise les jambes et les bras croisés, avait placé son crayon juste sous son nez. Les yeux plissés par l'effort de réflexion, il semblait réfléchir intensément. Cependant, son immobilité exagérée paraissait de plus en plus suspecte…

Etrangement, Zoro jouait au bon élève, concentré sur son travail et semblant composer avec une facilité déconcertante, suivant le fil de ses pensées.

Nami, un rictus sadique aux lèvres, s'acharnait sur sa pauvre feuille, qui avait, dans son malheur, la chance inexpliquée à ce jour de résister à la perforation.

Usopp vérifiait, bien trop souvent, que les autres candidats ne copiaient pas sur lui. Ils devaient être très tentés vu sa position « évidente » de favori.

Sanji, les yeux en cœurs, alignait sans efforts les mots, non les paragraphes, non les… les pages, s'arrêtant de temps à autre dans un soupir, contemplant son œuvre avec émotion.

Chopper traçait, rayait, corrigeait, effaçait, crayonnait, relisait, raturait puis recopiait et enfin levait sa feuille, fier de lui. Le premier lui plaisait, bien, il était temps de passer au mot suivant.

Robin, d'apparence très calme, sirotait un cocktail. Elle avait perdu son regard quelque part dans le ciel. Une troisième main avait émergé de son bureau, saisi le crayon dont la mine pointait dangereusement le papier. Cependant, son immobilité totale rivalisait avec celle de notre capitaine.

Mais laissons-les travailler en paix et profitons de notre petite heure de battement pour tenter de résoudre ce grand mystère : que faisait notre équipage ici, se mesurant les uns aux autres dans un concours de littérature, exercice ô combien exceptionnel pour la plupart ? Pour cela, nous avons besoin d'un petit voyage dans le passé. Rien d'extraordinaire, juste une quinzaine de minutes.

« Namiiiii ! hurla un Luffy, très excité. C'est quoi un concouuuuurs ? »

Les Mugiwaras venaient tout juste d'accoster sur Goncourt Island, une toute petite île de Grand Line, dans le but de remplir un peu les cales du Merry et dans l'attente d'un peu d'action. Etant donné la taille réduite de l'unique village, ils décidèrent exceptionnellement de tous débarquer laissant à Robin la mission d'y jeter un œil de temps en temps, à sa façon bien évidemment. Ils débouchèrent assez rapidement sur la place centrale, où trônait une estrade étonnante : quelques tables individuelles accompagnées de leur chaise y étaient alignées. Derrière elles, se dressaient un petit podium ainsi qu'un décor festif surmonté d'une immense banderole : Grand Concours Littéraire pour une statue en bronze ! Quelques habitants commençaient à se rassembler devant ce petit arrangement, dans l'espoir d'y trouver d'un peu d'animation. Non loin de la scène, un bonhomme rondouillard, une écharpe lui enserrant la poitrine semblait perdre patience. Stressé, il faisait les cent pas pendant que son acolyte tentait de le rassurer.

« Alooors, Namiiiii !

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, proposa Usopp. Un concours, du Syrupéen ancien « concursus », est une sorte de comp…

- Stop ! interrompit Nami. Je vous interdis de lui révéler le sens de ce mot puisque vous savez très bien où ça risque de nous mener ! Un concours littéraire, très peu pour moi ! »

Au grand désespoir de Luffy, aucun ne se risqua à poursuivre l'explication, trop conscients du danger physique et monétaire que cela pouvait représenter. Quand Nami disait non, c'était non. Mais il en fallait davantage pour arrêter la curiosité de notre capitaine.

« Comp… ote ?

- Non, répondit Nami. »

Et elle sentait que ce petit jeu risquait de durer un peu trop longtemps… Au-delà des limites de sa patiente, en tous cas.

« Dommage. Comp… rimé ?

- Non ! »

La navigatrice commençait doucement à s'énerver.

« Comp… liment ?

- NON ! »

Son poing fondit sur sa proie.

« Comp… onction ? »

Elle s'immobilisa avant d'atteindre sa cible. Décidemment, cet abruti la surprendrait toujours !

« Il connait ce mot-là, lui ? s'étonna le cuistot. »

Pendant que le reste de l'équipage définissait ce mot à ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas et imaginait des explications au savoir improbable de leur capitaine, ce dernier fut touché une seconde fois par la grâce. Un sourire triomphant étira ses lèvres encore plus que d'ordinaire.

« Comp… étitiooonnn !

- Et merde. »

Puis tout était allé très vite. Nami avait tenté de l'en dissuader en lui expliquant les modalités de passation mais ça, il s'en fichait. Il était prêt à tout pour s'amuser, pour se mesurer à de nouveaux obstacles et surtout pour gagner la statue en bronze. Alors il était tombé sur le gros bonhomme qui l'avait pris dans ses bras en apprenant sa participation avant de l'inscrire, lui et tous ses nakamas. Et bien oui, plus ils étaient nombreux à essayer, plus ils avaient de chances de gagner. Ca sentait l'arnaque, selon la navigatrice. Il était étrange que des étrangers soient aussi bien accueillis, surtout lorsque leur tête était placardée dans toute la région. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis, chacun à leur table, conscients d'avoir sauvé de peu le concours qu'ils savaient déjà gagné, à moins, bien sur, qu'ils arrivent à tous être éliminés. Et avec les Mugiwaras, on n'était jamais sur de rien.

« Il vous reste 5 minutes avant de poser vos crayons et venir lire votre œuvre au public ! »

Luffy ne bougea pas plus. Zoro, qui semblait pourtant avoir terminé, tiqua et se remis prestement au travail. Nami, confiante, sourit au maire, apposa le point final de sa rédaction et entreprit une relecture consciencieuse. Gérer l'argent était sa passion, gérer son temps n'en était que plus facile. Usopp commença à trembler, partagé entre l'angoisse et l'excitation. Il était sur le point d'être reconnu meilleur écrivain de Goncourt Island, ce n'était pas rien ! Sanji continuait encore et encore à coucher des lignes sur ce qui ressemblait maintenant à un gigantesque parchemin, malheureusement maculé de sang, le sien. Chopper, paniqué d'apprendre que le temps avait passé si vite, décida d'accélérer et de passer immédiatement à la seconde phrase de son texte. Robin ferma le livre qu'elle venait d'achever.

« 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… On pose les crayons ! Et maintenant chers spectateurs, préparez-vous à entendre les œuvres de nos brillants candidats ! »


	2. Amour sincère et amour pur

**CHAPITRE 2 : amour sincère et amour pur**

« Le premier candidat à nous présenter son œuvre sera Luffy ! Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, cet étrange jeune homme a passé la plupart de l'épreuve à réfléchir mais personne ne l'a vu toucher à son crayon. Comment va-t-il s'en sortir ? Abandonnera-t-il ou nous réserve-t-il une surprise de taille ? C'est parti ! »

Le capitaine se leva, délaissant les feuilles vierges sur sa table, et regagna le podium que le maire lui céda.

« Il est dans la merde. Il a rien écrit, commenta le cuistot.

- Pas croyable, répliqua le bretteur en rogne, il nous inscrit à ce foutu concours et il est pas capable d'assumer sa propre participation ! »

Coupant court aux remarques de ses nakamas, Luffy perdit brusquement son allure enfantine et attendit que le silence se propage dans l'assemblée qu'il parcourut des yeux. Sombres et passionnés. Puis, la voix chargée d'émotion, il commença sa tirade.

_« Inaccessible. Il m'a toujours été et il me sera toujours inaccessible. Alors, je me contente de t'observer, de loin, brûlant de désir et espérant que les choses changeront un jour. »_

Immédiatement, le conteur séduisit son auditoire.

- Vous saviez que Luffy était homosexuel ? chuchota Usopp.

_- Tu connais mes sentiments, tu les as tant de fois entendus, tant de fois ressentis jusqu'au plus profond de mon corps. Et, je me laisse à croire que, peut-être, tu n'y es pas indifférent puisque tu ne m'as jamais repoussé, jamais désavoué. _

- Pas du tout… et vous saviez qu'il aimait quelqu'un ? ajouta le petit renne.

_- Toi, non. Mais lui… Ton gardien, ton geôlier. Combien de fois m'a-t-il rejeté loin de toi, de tes promesses ? Sait-il seulement la souffrance qui m'étreint à chacun de ses refus ?_

- Non plus… Pourquoi il ne nous a jamais dit tout ça ? déplora Sanji. On l'aurait déjà aidé à butter cet enfoiré.

_- Cette exclusion ne m'est plus supportable depuis bien des jours désormais. Elle consume mon cœur mieux que ne le ferait le plus grand brasier._

La foule, totalement acquise à sa cause, se sentait tiraillée entre la peine et la colère.

- C'est peut-être plus compliqué que ça… tenta Nami. N'empêche, il se défend anormalement bien. Par contre, on dirait qu'il a oublié les mots imposés. Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour lui là…

_- Pourquoi m'est-il interdit de t'approcher ? _Bateau. _L'on dit que le vide que je laisserais en toi, à mon départ, ne saurait être comblé par la suite. _Sang.

- Merde, ragea la navigatrice. Il a rien compris. On lui montre une pancarte et il lit les mots comme ça sans se poser de questions, mais quel abruti !

_- Ils se fourvoient tous. Mes intentions sont nobles. Jamais, une fois à tes côtés, je n'envisagerais un seul instant de nous voir séparés à nouveau. _

- Je crois que nous avons tout intérêt à viser, proposa Robin.

_- Pourquoi la confiance ne nous est-elle accordée ? Rien qu'une fois, le temps de guérir ma_ blessure,_ ma brûlure._

- Bien joué ! félicita Nami.

_- Rien qu'une fois, au lieu d'afficher encore cet air de componction, se hasardera-t-il à m'ouvrir l'accès de ta prison ?_

- Il… connaissait vraiment ce mot ? s'étrangla le cuistot.

_- Alors et seulement ainsi, notre rencontre apaisera mon_ douleur_, mon affliction et me guidera vers la paix intérieure que je cherche depuis si longtemps._

- Ah désolé, s'excusa Usopp, c'était pas loin…

_-_ _Mon fruit défendu, ma _fièvre_, ma destinée. Sois mien. Ne laissons plus les hommes nous séparer._

Gravement, le capitaine baissa la tête, ne laissant visible que son chapeau de paille. Puis, d'un geste ferme, il leva son bras, pointé vers la cause de sa désolation insensée.

_- Sanji ! La guerre est déclarée ! Laisse-le-moi ! Laisse-moi approcher du frigo !_

- … attendez, fulmina la navigatrice. Il parlait… du FRIGO ?

- Bien ! Félicitons notre premier candidat pour sa déclaration d'amour… originale ! »

Luffy s'inclina pendant que les spectateurs applaudissaient la prestation de façon mitigée. Ils l'avaient suivi dans sa peine et son adoration mais ils s'étaient sentis trahis à l'annonce finale ; cela lui coûterait sans doute plusieurs votes.

« Et bien, passons immédiatement à notre candidat suivant ! Ecoutons, tous ensemble, la prestation de notre mercenaire préféré ! »

Zoro choisit minutieusement une unique feuille parmi toutes celles déjà noircies, croisa son capitaine et pris sa place sur le podium. Il n'eût pas besoin d'attendre le silence, il l'avait déjà. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne chose, les spectateurs auraient peut-être peur d'applaudir, de voter ou de ne pas voter pour lui… enfin, il était habitué à ce genre de réactions et ne s'en offusqua pas.

_« Hum… Bon, vous avez demandé quelque chose de pur… quelque chose de fort… Je ne vois rien d'autre répondant à cette définition que… l'alcool._

- Ca sent le hors-sujet d'ici ! fit Sanji, cynique.

_- Enfin pas n'importe lequel ! Tout ce qui est cidre, bière, vin c'est pas dégueu mais c'est de l'alcool de fillette. On peut pas dire qu'ce soit fort. Par contre, le Rhum… Ca… Il y a quand même beaucoup plus d'alcool pur là-dedans. Une boisson d'homme quoi. Une vraie._

- …

_- Bon, je crois qu'il y avait des mots à dire obligatoirement, attendez que je reprenne la liste : bateau, fièvre, blessure, douleur, sang. Ok, on va essayer… _

- Il tente le concours de la pire des prestations, non ? continua le cuistot.

_- Le bateau, c'est un coin sympa pour boire de l'alcool. Comme on y passe plus de temps en mer que sur terre, ce serait franchement dommage de pas boire là-dedans. Voilà, bateau c'est fait._

- …

_- La fièvre… J'connais pas trop, donc ça va être plus difficile, ça. Ah si, une fois, Nami a eu d'la fièvre mais ça n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec l'alcool… Enfin, à mon avis, ça lui aurait pas fait de mal, au contraire, ça aurait peut-être aidé à la remettre sur pieds mais les autres étaient pas d'accord…_

- Faut avouer qu'il est en train de nous ridiculiser là… admit Usopp.

_- Blessure… Ah ça j'connais ! Ouaip, quand je suis blessé, c'est important de boire. Déjà, j'suis sur, ça doit désinfecter d'l'intérieur et puis ça aide à réfléchir, à faire le point si vous voulez : ce que j'ai appris pendant ce combat, ce qui me permettra de faire mieux la prochaine fois… Parce que même si je gagne toujours, je veux faire mieux, vous voyez… Enfin, je gagne presque toujours, il y a juste Œil-de-Faucon mais ça j'veux pas en parler… _

- …

_- Et ah oui, douleur. Ouais quand Chopper recoud ça tire un peu mais la douleur c'est plus quand Nami vous tombe dessus, une vraie furie j'vous jure. Et après ça, un p'tit coup, ça vous fait pas de mal, j'vous l'dis, mais souvent c'est l'autre cuistot qu'est pas d'accord dans ces cas-là. _

- Mais il a pas bientôt fini de raconter sa vie, cet abruti ! ragèrent de concert les deux concernés.

_- Bref, plus que le dernier mot : sang, ben on a parlé avec la blessure, ya pas l'un sans l'autre. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. J'ai rempli le contrat… C'était pas bien difficile en fait. »_

Le silence accueillit ses dernières paroles. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le même qu'au début où l'on ressentait la crainte. Non, là c'était plus un silence… atterré. Le bretteur avait passé l'heure à écrire… à écrire ça.

« Bien… Hum… voilà qui ressemble à un léger hors-sujet mais passons tout de suite à un autre concurrent ! »


	3. Amours précieux, bateau, sanglant

**CHAPITRE 3 : amour précieux, amour bateau, amour sanglant**

« Laissons donc la place à notre très chère Nami qui devrait faire, sans effort, une meilleure prestation ! C'est parti ! »

La jeune navigatrice se lança alors d'une voix forte et assurée.

_« Je soussigné, Monkey D. Luffy, né le 5 mai, demeurant à ce jour sur le Merry reconnaît avoir reçu de Nami, née le 3 juillet, demeurant à ce jour sur le Merry également, la somme de 30 000 000 de Berrys à titre de prêt sous la forme d'espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes._

- Je ne comprends pas tout mais ça ne ressemble pas à une déclaration non plus… remarqua Chopper.

_- Ce prêt est consenti moyennant un intérêt de 60 000 000 de Berrys qui s'ajouteront au remboursement du capital prêté._

- En réalité si, mais dans un autre domaine, expliqua Robin, il s'agit d'une reconnaissance de dettes…

_- La mort d'un des deux partis, résultant de blessures ou bien de maladie (douleurs quelconques, fièvres…), ne prévaut pas comme annulation de la dite-déclaration._

- … avec quelques closes supplémentaires.

_- En cas d'impossibilité de remboursement de la part du débiteur, le créancier est en droit de lui imposer la saisie de ses biens, quelle qu'en soit la nature : bateau, logement, mobilier, statue en bronze, chapeau de paille…_

- Ça parle de moi mais je comprends rieeeen… se plaignit Luffy.

_- Si la saisie des biens se révèle insuffisante, le débiteur s'engage par une dette de sang à ce que sa descendance, ou toute autre personne de son sang, s'acquitte à sa place de sa dette._

- Ça peut que l'arranger… observa Zoro.

_- Fait à Goncourt Island, aujourd'hui même. »_

La prestation de la navigatrice avait tout sauf réchauffé l'ambiance. Autant le public pouvait admettre la bêtise des deux premiers candidats, autant l'insensibilité cruelle de la navigatrice faisait froid dans le dos.

« Maintenant, reprit-elle déchaînée et ignorant la réticence des spectateurs, Luffy, il faut signer ! Et j'en ai pour tout le monde !

Nami ayant déjà quitté la scène en direction de ses victimes, Usopp prit l'initiative d'y monter majestueusement.

« C'est de pire en pire… se lamenta le maire. Candidat suivant… Nous écoutons maintenant Usopp avec l'espoir qu'il relève le niveau…

- Bonjour à tous, je suis Usopp-sama, écrivain renommé d'East Blue ! Avant de vous faire part de ma déclaration enflammée, je vous laisse la chance exceptionnelle d'intervertir nos rôles l'espace d'un instant pour que vous puissiez vivre, vous aussi, l'ivresse de la gloire et de la célébrité ! Donc, que celles qui souhaitent se déclarer à moi se manifestent maintenant !

- …

- Personne ?

- …

- Vraiment personne ?

- …

- A vrai dire, je me doutais bien que mon charisme extraordinaire en impressionnerait plus d'une, vous laissant la seule et unique extrémité possible : l'admiration béate de moi-même. Et bien soit, je me donne tout à vous, prêt à soulager vos appétits féroces d'extase absolue. »

Usopp, sa feuille dans une main et l'autre levée au ciel, déclama alors avec tendresse :

_« Toi qui guide nos pas_

_A travers les océans,_

_A travers les ouragans,_

_Merry, ne m'abandonne pas._

Ce n'était pas l' « extase absolue » mais, après les massacres précédents, l'assistance n'en demandait pas tant et se laissa porter par la poésie.

- Attendez, il se déclare à notre navire ? questionna la navigatrice.

_- De ton pont, bateau,_

_Tu as connus mes douleurs, _

_Tu as connu mon bonheur,_

_Et suivi mes idéaux._

- Luffy s'est bien déclaré à un frigo… lui répondit Zoro.

_- Quand de ma blessure béante,_

_Mon sang coulait sur ton plancher,_

_Mon sang venant à te toucher,_

_Je te sentais, rugissante._

- Et puis laisse-le, continua le bretteur, il paraît que les couples atypiques ça ramène moins de lecteurs, mais ça rapporte des points…

_- Et quand je festoyais dans la joie,_

_Jusqu'à la fièvre, jusqu'à l'ivresse, _

_Jusqu'à l'aube, plein d'allégresse,_

_Tu rayonnais près de moi._

- Quoi ? A qui ? s'enquit Chopper.

_- Mais quand ton mat si léger,_

_A chaque tempête, à chaque orage, _

_A chaque crainte du naufrage,_

_Risquait sous peu de céder,_

- Non, rien… esquiva Zoro.

_- Quand devant chaque ouragan,_

_Je vis tes voiles qui se déchiraient,_

_Je vis ta proue qui hésitait _

_Je tremblais comme un enfant._

- Il n'empêche que c'est un peu bizarre… conclut Nami.

_- Résiste encore, je t'en prie,_

_Laisse-moi t'aider, _

_Laisse-moi t'aimer, _

_Ne m'abandonne pas, Merry. » _

Cette fois, malgré l'étrange destinataire de la déclaration, le public ne se fit pas avare en applaudissements. Certains essuyaient même une larme, récompensant l'effort et la passion du poète.

« Excellent ! Voilà un concurrent à craindre ! Il ne nous en reste plus que trois à écouter, passons s'il-vous-plaît au suivant ! Faites place à Sanji, l'homme à femmes, et donc notre favori pour la première édition de ce concours littéraire ! »

Le cuistot, déjà en scène, déroula d'un geste théâtral son interminable parchemin ensanglanté dont les derniers mètres se répandirent avec légèreté d'un bout à l'autre de l'estrade. Mettant un genou à terre, le cuisinier commença d'une voix claire :

_« Nami-swan, ô cruelle sirène, tu connais mon amour pour toi et pour tes formes généreuses ! _

- Oh non, il doit se sentir mal, ses pertes de sang recommencent… s'inquiéta le petit médecin.

_- Ta chevelure rousse m'enivre, ton doux visage peuple mes rêves, tes… tes… tes…_

- Non, non il se sent très bien… un peu trop même… assura Usopp.

_- Tes jambes… Tes… Tes hanches… Ta poitrine…_

- Et merde, il fantasme… REVEILLE-TOI ABRUTI ! hurla Zoro.

_- Et savoir ton corps loin de moi rouvre la blessure que tu as toi-même faite il y a de ça quelques jours lorsque tu me trouvas trop entreprenant. Ô si doux moment où je fus béni de ton pied ravageur. Si tu le veux, je serai ton punch in ball, je serai ton débiteur. Nami-swan, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

- Une demande en mariage, en direct ! commenta le maire. Un peu étrange mais cela pourrait toucher la furie rousse ! S'il obtient une réponse positive, cela lui procurera un avantage évident ! Quel stratège ! Mais que se passera-t-il s'il est rejeté ? Tournons-nous vers l'heureuse élue !

- C'est non.

_- Oh, ma Nami-swan, quelle douleur ! Ta rudesse n'a d'égal que ta beauté. Jamais je n'abandonnerai ! Chaque jour, chaque nuit, surtout chaque nuit, je tenterai à nouveau de conquérir ton cœur…_

- Notre favori joue la carte de l'amoureux éconduit ! Quelle tactique !

- Heu, m'sieur l'maire, ce n'est pas un jeu…

- Excellente remarque, Ed. Laissons-le reprendre.

_- Robin-chwan, ô douce archéologue, tu connais mon amour pour toi et pour tes formes généreuses ! _

- Il vient pas de dire qu'il abandonnerait jamais avec Nami ? ironisa le bretteur.

_- Je me fais un sang d'encre dès que ton corps disparait de ma vision alors regagnons ensemble le bateau et aimons-nous jusqu'à la fièvre ! Si tu le veux, je serai ton livre à dévorer, je serai tes ruines à explorer. Robin-chwan, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

- Non, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Le cuisinier tourna alors un regard douloureux vers son auditoire, avant de se ressaisir brusquement à la vue d'une demoiselle tout à fait ravissante.

_- Toi, ô charmante inconnue, tu apprendras à connaître mon amour pour toi et pour tes formes généreuses ! Tu me sembles aussi douce qu'une colombe anoblie._

- Mais c'est stupide d'anoblir une colombe… ajouta encore le rival du conteur.

- C'est de la poésie, Zoro… De la mauvaise poésie mais de la poésie quand même… crut bon de préciser Usopp.

_- Si tu le veux, je serai ton prince, je serai ton pirate. Jeune demoiselle, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

- Non.

_- Et toi, ô adorable déesse. Si tu le veux, je serai ton homme. Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

_-_ Non.

_- Et toi, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

- Non.

_- Toi, veux-tu…_

- Non.

_- Veux…_

- Non.

- Bien, il semble qu'ainsi s'achève la peu glorieuse prestation de notre candidat… Suivant ! »


	4. Petit amour et grand Amour

**CHAPITRE 4 : petit amour et grand Amour**

Et c'est un Chopper, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, qui prit la suite, lisant mot à mot son petit écrit.

_« Je… ne… suis… pas… amoureux. Par contre, j'aime beaucoup mes nakamas. Sur notre bateau, je suis leur médecin alors je soigne leurs blessures et leurs douleurs. Je m'inquiète à la vue du sang ou quand ils ont de la fièvre. C'est comme ça que je leur montre que je tiens à eux. »_

Le petit renne redressa la tête, toujours pivoine, conscient de la simplicité de ses quelques mots. Pourtant, il reçut, heureux, des hurlements enthousiastes de ses camarades, qui l'avait finalement toujours accepté avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. Le public ne se fit pas non plus oublier lui réservant son lot d'applaudissements accompagné d'une slave de commentaires.

« Il est mignoooon !

- Et il parle !

- Je veux le même !

- Est-il à vendre ?

- Bien, bien, passons tout de suite à notre dernier candidat qui est une candidate, j'ai nommé, Robin ! »

L'archéologue apporta son manuscrit jusqu'au podium. Son livre était tout sauf une déclaration. A vrai dire, elle aurait voulu profiter de l'occasion pour montrer à ses nakamas qu'elle tenait à eux, à l'image de ce qu'avait fait Chopper. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour dévoiler ses sentiments, pas comme le petit renne, alors elle avait rédigé ce manuel intitulé : Goncourt Island. A l'aide de ses yeux, elle avait récolté des informations, un peu partout, qu'elle avait rassemblées ici, sur ces quelques feuilles (pas loin de 618)… En somme, elle avait fait son travail. Puis, sur les cinq dernières minutes du concours, elle avait observé ses compagnons, profitant de ses pouvoirs pour avoir droit à une petite avant-première et elle fut intriguée par l'un d'entre eux qui n'avait pas rédigé un mais deux travaux. Et c'est celui qui devait rester inconnu de tous qu'elle avait glissé sous la première de couverture de son propre ouvrage. Oui, car elle n'était pas capable de leur dévoiler ses sentiments mais elle pouvait toujours les leur montrer, en agissant à sa manière : en les couvant du regard et en leur fournissant, un jour ou l'autre, un petit coup de pouce. Elle posa donc délicatement son œuvre au sol et entama la lecture de l'écrit anonyme que son auteur, atterré, reconnut immédiatement.

_« Vous voulez qu'on aligne les mots. Je n'ai besoin que d'un seul. Il veut déjà tout dire._

_Sanji._

_Vous me faites marrer avec vos mots obligatoires. En amour, rien n'est obligatoire, il n'y a que des interdits. Ce mot est mon interdit._

_Sanji._

_Parfois, seul, oubliant la prudence, je le prononce. Une fois. Jamais tout haut. Dans un souffle, dans un murmure, espérant qu'il s'envolera, détaché de tout sentiment pour qu'enfin, je puisse le lui dire. Sans me trahir. Mais en vain, le mot s'englue, ma voix se brise. Douloureusement, tendrement, passionnément. On n'imagine pas tout ce qu'on peut dire avec un seul mot._

_Sanji. _

_Alors, je le garde pour moi. Et je l'aime. Oui, je l'aime puisque je ne peux aimer l'homme. Ce mot est tout ce qu'il me reste._

_Sanji._

_Allez vous faire foutre avec vos déclarations. J'ai déjà la mienne. En un seul mot._

_Sanji. »_

Cette fois, personne n'avait osé interrompre la lecture. Et un silence ému avait accueilli la déclaration. Une vraie déclaration. Sanji, muet, pétrifié, avait bien compris que Robin n'en était pas l'auteur. Une seule personne au monde se refusait à prononcer son prénom… et cette personne n'était autre que Zoro. Le cuisinier se retourna lentement vers celui-ci mais il ne trouva qu'une place désespérément vide. Le bretteur avait fui depuis déjà bien longtemps. Alors il resta là, ébahi, ahuri, abasourdi, médusé, foudroyé – et c'était peu dire ! – . Décidément, ces deux-là n'étaient pas fichus de se débrouiller seuls. Nami le prit alors par l'épaule et lui glissa gentiment :

« Sanji… Il faut que tu le rattrapes là… »

En silence, il regarda longuement la navigatrice, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, brusquement, il fit volte-face et s'enfuit à la suite de l'homme qui avait si bien su, jusqu'ici, lui cacher ses sentiments.

Bien, maintenant qu'ils sont partis régler leurs histoires, nous allons pouvoir procéder à la remise des prix, enfin du prix. Comment ça, vous n'êtes pas intéressés de découvrir que Robin gagna haut la main ? Vous ne souhaitez pas non plus savoir avec quelle tendresse Luffy reçut des mains de son archéologue son précieux trésor en bronze ? Et vous n'avez pas plus envie d'imaginer tout notre petit monde, festoyant à grand renfort de plats aussi délicieux les uns que les autres et de boissons toujours délectables, recevant à tour de bras compliments, félicitations, critiques (parfois !) mais surtout accolades, embrassades, en particulier quand on s'appelle Chopper, le tout démontrant irrévocablement l'adoption unanime de notre équipage préféré ? Bon et bien soit, de toute façon, vous savez déjà tout.

Pendant ce temps, Sanji avait couru, partout : à travers la ville dont il avait bien vite fait le tour, dans les champs, les bois, les collines… Il avait minutieusement inspecté l'île dans ses moindres recoins, surplombant chaque plaine, remontant chaque cours d'eau, inspectant chaque crevasse. Au début, sa course avait été mécanique mais au fur et à mesure de ses enjambées, elle eut le mérite de le faire redescendre sur terre, de lui faire réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer et enfin de le faire réfléchir. Alors il accéléra. Il connaissait à présent l'île par cœur et il sut. Le bretteur ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit, celui qu'il avait d'abord exclu de ses recherches : près du Merry. Zoro avait du le retrouver, événement ô combien extraordinaire, peut-être parce que c'était le seul lieu où il ne souhaitait pas se rendre. Et effectivement, il tomba sur celui qu'il avait tant poursuivi, délaissé sur la plage. Il était là, assis, dos aux rochers, les jambes repliées enserrées de ses bras, les bottes dans le sable et, à la main, une bouteille sortie d'on ne sait où. Il fixait l'horizon, étrangement serein. Lorsqu'il sentit une présence s'approcher de lui, il ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il se contenta d'articuler froidement.

« Dégage.

- Non. »

Sanji avait répondu fermement mais Zoro ne voulait plus de cette opposition qui les avait tant de fois rassemblés. Maintenant que le cuisinier savait ce qu'il pensait réellement, leur rivalité ne pourrait plus vivre de querelles artificielles. Le bretteur, le regard inébranlablement perdu dans les vagues, reprit posément.

« T'as tout entendu, t'as bien compris donc maintenant tu dégages.

- Non ! »

Cette fois, Sanji s'énerva. L'homme désespérément calme en face de lui, ce n'était pas Zoro. Tout le flegme dont il était capable, c'était bon pour leurs adversaires, pour les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble mais pas pour lui. Le cuisinier refusait de perdre la passion de son rival, il voulait sentir encore tout ce que cet homme éprouvait pour lui. Alors il se jeta dessus, lui saisissant les épaules avec force, le forçant à le regarder, et exigea :

« Dis-le-moi ! »

Sanji était bien trop près, il perçait sa défense. Zoro devait fuir. Perdant sa réserve, il le repoussa violemment et se redressa pour s'échapper. Mais le cuisinier était rapide et le plaqua, dos au sol. Furieux, des larmes de rage perlant au bord de ses yeux, il hurla encore :

« DIS-LE-MOI ! »

Sanji était à bout. Il y avait eu la confession puis cette course interminable et tout ça pour quoi… Il relâcha la tension qu'il maintenait sur son rival. Il avait essayé… Il avait perdu. Pourtant, le corps en dessous de lui ne bougea pas. Une main vint, tendre et hésitante, lui essuyer la goutte qui ruisselait sur sa joue. Et enfin, il l'entendit.

« Sanji »

Dans ce seul mot, si lourd de sens, Zoro avait déversé toutes ses émotions, toutes celles qu'il avait dissimulées, étouffées et tues sans jamais parvenir à les tuer. Elles jaillirent d'un même flot : la colère, l'amertume, l'envie et la crainte, la douceur, la douleur, et la haine aussi, le désir, le plaisir, et enfin l'amour, le véritable. Sanji reçut tout, pêle-mêle, sans violence mais si fort, si pur. Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre et pour cause…

« Zoro »

Le mot était différent, le sens était le même. Zoro y retrouva tout ce qu'il venait de donner. Sanji ne pouvait lui offrir de déclaration plus douce, plus intime, plus totale. Alors, sa main glissa lentement vers la nuque de son amant, il rapprocha leurs deux visages et joignit doucement leurs lèvres. Leur baiser avait le même goût que leurs mots, que leurs pensées, que leurs sentiments. Et c'est dans cette harmonie parfaite qu'ils purent, enfin, effleurer le bonheur.

Après une longue étreinte, Zoro les releva puis il souleva tendrement son partenaire et le porta délicatement jusqu'au Merry. Sanji, éperdu et perdu dans la chaleur de leurs corps, se laissa faire gentiment. Le temps de mettre au clair leur relation viendrait bien assez tôt. Pour l'instant, il souhaitait seulement profiter de l'enchantement si intense de leurs déclarations.

Il sortit de sa torpeur lentement lorsqu'il vit leur destination se rapprocher. Alors, il se décida à briser ce doux silence, à briser la magie.

« Zoro ? »

Son amant rougit et esquiva son regard.

« Bah… il parait que dans s'putain d'concours le sexe est autorisé…

- Quel concours ?

- Nan, c'est rien, laisse tomber. »

Et il ferma la porte sur eux.

* * *

_Si un jour vous faites un enfant, choisissez-lui le plus doux des noms, qu'un jour il puisse l'aimer, dans le soupir de ses amants._

* * *

Fini ! Et c'est la première fanfic que j'achève, que d'émotions !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que_ La plume de Goncourt Island _restera pour vous un bon souvenir !  
Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici et à bientôt, j'espère, sur une autre aventure !  
Des remerciements tous particuliers à toi, Nathdawn, pour ce concours sans lequel je n'aurais jamais écrit cette fanfic et pour ton soutien sans faille, mais aussi aux autres membres du jury et bien sur à l'ensemble des participants !


End file.
